Night Interlude
by Nora02583
Summary: Post-Always fic. My version of what happens after Castle & Beckett fall asleep.


It was 3AM when she woke up the first time. The rain was still tapping loudly against the two windows, but it was now coupled with the sound of a soughing storm raging outside. It was a stark contrast to the quiet, peaceful sound of his soft breathing in her ear, the feather-like brushes of air against her cheek every time he exhaled. The city lights were shining through the light brown curtains, engulfing the room in a gold-ish hue, adding to the warmth it already possessed. Various items of clothing were scattered over the hardwood floor. The thought of how they got there made her body tingle all over again.

Kate vaguely registered the sound of thunder in the distance when he tightened his arms around her from behind and pulled her even closer against his broad chest, letting out a barely audible humming sound in the process. Feeling his strong heartbeat against her back, her body came to life again instantly. Every curve of her body was pressed tightly against him and her heart quickened with awareness. Tilting her head to the side, she pressed a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek, his masculine scent filling her lungs as she breathed him in. Her mouth pulled back with a soft smacking noise just as he moved his hand between her breasts and over her heart, her scar.

Oh god.

Not being able to wait another second, she carefully turned in his arms and threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head before sucking his upper lip into her mouth, tracing it with her tongue in the process. He jerked awake and she pulled back just enough to look into his blue eyes, which were now staring right back into hers.

His left hand was now roaming her back, leaving warm tingles in its wake. The other arm was serving as her pillow and his fingers were stroking her still damp hair. Kate's eyes traveled over his face. The fullness of his lips, the tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that were most prominent every time he'd smile at her. Her gaze finally landed on the scar just above his left eyebrow and she realized she never knew how it got there in the first place.

Pulling herself up to its level, she placed her lips against it and lingered there, determined to find out its story eventually. Castle closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch, sighing as she gently combed his hair with her fingers.

Kate gasped when all of a sudden he dipped his head and lazily sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the puckered flesh. She dug her fingertips into his scalp in response.

"Castle..."

She threw her leg over his hip, eliciting a low groan from him when his erection came in contact with her thigh, pressing dangerously close to her center. The sound of mingled breathing and moaning battled with the sound of raindrops against the windows.

He kissed her then, deeply, thoroughly, their tongues immediately fighting for dominance as she pulled him on top of her. She groaned as he explored her body with his hands all over again, amazed by how well he knew her most sensitive spots already. Sliding his lips down her neck, he brushed over her racing pulse. Taking the opportunity, Kate let her hands roam over his broad shoulders, occasionally digging her fingernails into his skin, marking him.

Her back arched off the mattress when he slid down further and settled on her breast again while kneading the other with his hand.

After a few moments he switched and gave her other breast the same attention, making her almost sob with want.

Sliding down even further, he dipped his tongue into her navel quickly before she spread her legs, showing him where she needed him the most. His lips hovered just above the small bundle of nerves and she tried to raise her hips, but he held her down with both hands. Kate could feel his hot breath on her and she was just about to lose her mind when he finally suckled her nub into his mouth. Her hips strained against his hands as they jolted up in response.

"Castle!"

He released her clit and she was just about to protest when he suckled it into his mouth again. Castle moved his tongue back and forth over it and she could feel her orgasm approaching fast.

However, he stopped abruptly and slid back up her body before she could reach her peak. He swallowed her whine with his lips before she flipped them over and straddled him, staring down at him, her chest heaving. Even in the darkness, she could see just the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face.

Oh, it was payback time.

She bent down and kissed him on the lips with a bruising force and he hugged her close immediately. The sensation of being naked in his arms, the feel of her breasts pressed up against his chest, was still too much for her to process. It still felt surreal to her, like a dream, and oh god she never wanted to wake up. Castle thoroughly sucked on her lower lip and traced its contours with his tongue while his fingertips roamed up and down her spine, making her shiver all over.

Breaking the kiss in order not to let him gain the upper hand again, she kissed her way down his neck to his chest. He hissed as she suckled one of his nipples into her mouth and gently bit down, then soothed it again with her tongue.

Kate glanced down at the mushroom shaped tip of his rock hard cock and closed her hand around him. Castle squeezed his eyes shut as his hips thrust up into her hand of its own volition. She pumped him a few times before scooting down, settling her head just above him. Kate stole another glance at his face and stopped herself from smiling victoriously when she saw him pressing his fists to his eyes. She took a short moment to appreciate the way his strong arms flexed before sucking the tip into her mouth, bathing him with her tongue.

"Kate...", he choked out.

She took a little more of him into her mouth each time she sank down, sucking, licking, swirling her tongue, moving up and down, creating maximum friction. She groaned low in her throat, sending vibrations through his cock.

He was tossing his head from side to side by now, clutching the sheets around him.

"Kate, please, I can't – "

She released him with a soft smacking noise and a smirk on her face. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back again. He kissed her forcefully, balancing his weight onto his elbows and she pulled at them, desperate for more contact. He took the hint and pressed his full body weight against her, the length of his cock nestled between her folds. They were both more than ready.

Breaking the kiss and breathing heavily, they stared at each other, their foreheads pressed together. Her hands slid down his broad back, memorizing each dip for the umpteenth time that night before sliding them down further over his ass. She dug her fingertips into his perfectly round cheeks and pulled, his erection moving against her clit in the process. The unbelievable friction it created made them both squeeze their eyes shut. He repeated the motion until they were almost shaking with want.

"Kate... look at me," he whispered, his voice strained from holding back.

She did so and took his face in her hands, brushing her thumbs over his lips. At that moment she couldn't think of anything, could barely remember her own name as she stared past his eyes and into his soul; couldn't think of anything except the fact that she finally understood what those 4 years meant. She'd never thought she'd feel safest when she was the most defenseless, but staring up into his eyes, she did. Her eyes misted over in spite of herself.

"I'm so in love with you."

Rick closed his eyes and she felt his jaw working beneath her fingers. He dipped his face in the crook of her neck and slowly slid inside of her, making her clutch at his back in response and hooking both her legs around his waist. Burying himself inside her to the hilt, he stayed still. Kate fisted his hair and suckled his earlobe into her mouth.

"I love you," she whispered and let her inner walls squeeze his cock.

Panting, he started moving against her, setting a maddeningly slow pace.

"I love you."

She scraped her fingernails down his flexed biceps.

"I love you."

His head re-emerged from her neck and he kissed her hard, sliding his tongue past her lips as she gasped. Their tongues slid against each other, mimicking the slow movement of their hips. She was so close and she could tell he was, too, but they still held back.

Unhooking her legs from his hips, she set both her feet on the mattress for leverage. When he withdrew, she squeezed her walls together, trying to hold him where she needed him the most. Breaking the kiss and gasping with pleasure, he thrust back in and she squeezed his cock again tightly as he withdrew. They repeated this over and over until they could barely take it anymore. White lights began to flash before her eyes and she knew she was painfully close.

"Oh god, Kate. Please."

She kissed him violently and swallowed his groan.

He hooked his arms behind her knees and lifted her legs up to her chest, the new angle making him thrust even deeper inside her. He pressed his entire weight onto her then, speeding up the movements of his hips. Kate threw her head back, desperately clutching at the sheets on each side of her.

"Oh god! Castle!"

Tingles exploded throughout her body as her walls clamped down on him and she screamed in ecstasy.

The force of her orgasm was more than enough to take him along with her as he thrust into her over and over.


End file.
